I Would've Loved You Anyway
by Greymalkin
Summary: Harry's dead, and someone is remembering her relationship with him.


I Would've Loved You Anyway

I Would've Loved You Anyway 

~A Harry Potter Songfic~  
~Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or anything Harry Potter related~

  
  
  


As she traced her tiny hand over the intricate carvings on his coffin, she thought back to everything that had led up to this moment. It was his fate it seemed, to rid the world of the ultimate evil, only by sacrificing himself. How she had adored him, for as long as she had known him, and now, she was saying her final words to him as they get ready to place his body into the ground. Instead of saying anything, she begins to sing softly...

  


If I had known the way that this would end..  
If I'd have read the last page first...  
If I'd have had the strength to walk away..  
If I had known how this would hurt...

  


As the tears ran down her face, a hand was placed on her shoulder, squeezing her in an effort to comfort her. It reminded her of how she had comforted him when he needed it. How, when fights with his friends, or a bad Quidditch practice would leave him upset, she'd hold him close, and comfort him as he told her all that was bothering him. She had loved him, longer than he had loved her, but that didn't matter, he had been hers, and she had been his, for a glorious two and a half years.   


I would've loved you anyway, Do it all the same...  
Not a second I would change..  
Not a touch that I would trade...  
Had I known my heart would break...  
I would've loved you anyway.

  


Looking down at him, she remembers how he used to look at her, how she could see the love in his eyes each time he looked at her, each time he touched her, and just last month when they had... She shook her head slowly, not wanting to be remembering that particular memory. After all the time they had spent together, all the times they had told each other "Forever" it shouldn't end this way...

  


It's bittersweet to look back now...  
At memories withered on the vine...  
Just to hold you close to me...  
For a moment in time...

  


She gently touches the ring he had slipped on her finger moments before he left her to join those that were fighting. He had said that he couldn't sit there, knowing so many were dieing. So he had walked out, promising her he'd be back. The fight between Harry and Voldemort had not lasted long, there was a reaction from their wands, and an explosion had ensued, leaving both Voldemort, and Harry lifeless. The Dark Lords followers fled right after, only to be rounded up days later, and put to death. Harry was never able to keep the promise he had made her.

  


I would've loved you anyway, Do it all the same...  
Not a second I would change..  
Not a touch that I would trade...  
Had I known my heart would break...  
I would've loved you anyway.

  


After Harry had died, Professor McGonagall had broke the news to her personally, and she had collapsed into the Professor's arms, crying for hours. Afterwards, everyone; friends, family, teachers, fellow students had tried comforting her, but nothing could fix the void that had been left by his death, and she knows nothing ever will, either. She loved him, more than she had ever loved anyone else, and more than she ever will love anyone else.

  


Even if I'd seen it coming..  
You'd still have seen me running..  
Straight into your arms..

  


The hand on her shoulder tightens once more, Ron's strained voice coming out clearly "Its time to go.." She pulls away from his grip, beating her arms on the coffin, tears rolling down her face, and she yells "You Promised!" Suddenly two pairs on hands grip her, and lift her up, and place her over Ron's shoulder. "Ginny, it's time to go." Hermione whispers to her. As Ron carries her out, she lets herself relax into her brothers grip, and she sings the final verse of the song.

  


I would've loved you anyway, Do it all the same...  
Not a second I would change..  
Not a touch that I would trade...  
Had I known my heart would break...  
I would've loved you anyway.

  


~kind of sad, I know, but tell me what you think, It's the first time I've done a fic from this PoV~


End file.
